


Northern Lights

by taronfanfic



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfanfic/pseuds/taronfanfic
Summary: A romantic weekend getaway with Taron to see the Northern Lights.





	Northern Lights

48 hours together. Well 38 once you’d taken the flight times off, plus a few extra hours for check in and travel to each airport. If it had been left in your hands you’d have booked a staycation and taken him to a tiny cottage in the Surrey countryside, but Taron had insisted that the planning of your third anniversary was entirely down to him. He’d not even told you where you were going, just to pack everything warm along with a bikini, so as you followed him up to the airport check in desk and spotted the sign for Reykjavik it all clicked into place. You sipped champagne on the flight whilst watching a movie together, sharing the headphones and spending every single second you could snuggled in against his side. Taron looked shattered and had been working non-stop for the past few weeks so when you felt the weight of his head rest against your shoulder you let him have his moment of peace. Knowing him he’d have scheduled in this nap, making up for the time he’d lose later to celebrating your anniversary in the best way possible.

The afternoon was spent lounging around in the Blue Lagoon, drinking cocktails, painting mud masks onto each other’s faces and sharing kisses as the sun set and fired up the sky into an orange, pink and purple display of wonder.

“This is just stunning,” you sighed as you relaxed back into Taron’s chest and felt his arms tighten around you beneath the water. “I wish we had longer here.”

“Me too. I was hoping we’d get to see the Northern Lights but when we’re only here for one night it lowers the chances a lot.”

“When’s the best time of day to spot it? Am I going to need to set an alarm for 4am so we can sit up by the window and wait just in case? That would be cute actually, just talking nonsense to each other, snuggled beneath a blanket whilst the world outside is quiet and still.”

“You talk enough nonsense as it is.” Taron placed a loving kiss to your neck. “Sometime between 11pm and 1am is apparently best.”

“We might get lucky then, but if not I’m more than happy with this view.” You turned around and looked straight into Taron’s eyes, feeling more loved-up than ever before. He placed his hand to your cheek as he pulled you in for a long and slow kiss.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” You grinned.

Later that evening, after a candle lit romantic dinner in a quiet restaurant and some drinks in a cocktail bar over the road, you decided to call it a day and head back to the accommodation Taron had booked for the night. It was a small log cabin nestled on the outer edge of a forest which overlooked the lake and glaciers beyond. It may have been simple, but it was peaceful, private and cosy. Taron lit a fire in the stove at the foot of the bed and you pulled two chairs over to the window and settled down beneath a blanket.

“Are you okay? You’ve been quiet tonight.” Taron asked softly as he sat down in the other chair.

“Yeah, I’m fine. All that alcohol and food has made me sleepy and it’s been a long day.”

“You’ve had a good time though?” He checked with a worried frown which soon disappeared when you smiled back to him and reached out for his hand.

“It’s honestly been one of my favourite days of my life, so thank you.”

“Mine too, even if the Northern Lights don’t appear.” A gentle kiss was left to the back of your hand as you turned your head to look back out of the window and up to the starry night sky.

“No sign of them yet, but we’ve got all night.”

“Maybe if I ask nicely and get a yes they’ll make this a night we’ll never forget for a very, very long time.” You felt his blanket land on your feet and got the best surprise when you turned back to see Taron down on one knee and waiting for you. He bit his lip nervously as he lifted the lid on the black box which was held gently between his thumb and fingertips.

“Taron!” You gasped in shock as you covered your open mouth with your hand.

“I can’t even comprehend the idea of spending the rest of my life with anyone other than you. There aren’t enough words to describe the love I feel for you, Y/N. You really are everything to me and I would love to have the honour of being able to call you my wife… if you’ll let me!” He flashed you the cheeky smile that had stolen your heart from the very first day you’d met, and you knew without a single doubt what your answer would be.

“Yes! Oh my god, yes!” You beamed back as you lowered your shaking left hand down and into Taron’s so he could slide your engagement ring onto your finger. It fit perfectly and for the first time you drew your eyes away from Taron’s face and down to admire the ring he’d chosen. “I love it, it’s perfect! You’re perfect! Come here.” You encouraged Taron up from his knee and let the blanket fall from your lap as you stood up to kiss him. It was a kiss you never wanted to end, but one which was broken by wide smiles and giggles of happiness.

“I think we should sack off the window watching for a bit and er… give the sparks in that fire a bit of competition.” Taron raised his eyebrows suggestively, knowing full well he wouldn’t get away with any more lines like that. 

“If you hadn’t just declared your love for me whilst down on one knee I’d have sent you back out in the snow to cool off…but,”

“But?” Taron moved in closer and caressed his hands from your waist down to your bum.

“But, seeing as I can call you my fiancé…” His eyes lit up at the word. “I can forgive you the cheese for one night.” You kissed him quickly and felt his lips back on yours immediately. The thick winter layers of clothing were discarded to the floor before Taron pulled back the covers on the bed and let you climb in first. “Hurry up, it’s freezing in here!”

“Wait, I’ve got a better idea.” You pulled your knees up to your chest as you struggled to keep your warmth, watching on as Taron yanked the covers off the end of the bed and folded them over on the floor right next to the stove, then collected the blankets to place over you both. “Bring the pillows and come down here, it’ll be a squeeze but I’m not going to want to let go of you all night anyway so it hardly matters.”

You threw a pillow over to Taron and then shuffled off the end of the bed, lying down straight into his arms and feeling the gentle warmth of the fire as it started to die down. The small flames were just visible over Taron’s shoulder, flicking tiny sparks up and crackling gently to set the idyllic mood for a newly engaged couple. You felt Taron’s finger lift your chin, angling your gaze away from the fire and back up to his face, the soft smile and warmth in his eyes mirroring your mood completely.

“This is so perfect it feels like a dream.” You spoke softly as you wrapped your leg up and over Taron’s.

“I know. I can see the flames reflecting back in your eyes and I can’t stop staring. You’re so beautiful.” 

“And I’m entirely yours.” Your lips connected softly, holding out and savouring the moment before you opened up and kissed Taron with more lust. His tongue danced back, kissing you lovingly and starting to slowly tease you as his hands caressed over your bare skin.

Before long he had lifted your leg higher up his body and slid into you gently. You moved as one, never letting go of each other as you made love beneath the blankets. Breathy moans danced past your ear and you kissed Taron back sweetly as he moved in you. The energy of the fire died down further but it was as though it was passing through Taron and into you with each circling thrust of his hips. The warmth built, the lust stronger than ever as you kissed Taron more passionately. His moans turned into groans and with each minute that flew by the power in his hips sharpened. You turned onto you back and pulled Taron with you, letting him take you from above. He didn’t have to up the pace much to bring you right up to the edge. You wrapped your arms around his neck as you came, moaning his name softly and trying to commit as much of the moment to memory as you possibly could. Taron followed shortly after, pulling out and letting himself release down onto your stomach before collapsing back beside you.

“We are not leaving here tomorrow until we’ve done that at least another 3 times.” He breathed heavily.

“Think I’ll bring the whole box of tissues back with me then!” You joked as you braved the cold night air to grab them from the table by the window. As you started to clean yourself up your spotted the green-blue glow in the sky that you’d been waiting for. “Taron, look! The Northern Lights!”

“No way!” He replied as you stepped to the side and pointed up out the window. Before you could find the words to describe how beautiful it was you felt Taron step in behind you and wrap himself and a blanket around your shoulders. “This is amazing.”

“I can’t get my head around how perfect this day has been.”

“It was meant to be. Written in the stars or something…”

“We should make it the theme for our wedding.” You thought aloud.

“Only if we can come back here for the honeymoon.”

“I’d love nothing more… who says wedding planning is stressful? That’s two things off the list already!”

“The rest can wait,” He placed a gentle kiss to your shoulder. “Let’s just enjoy right now. I’m so happy just taking in the view of the gorgeous sky and being in this moment with the love of my life.”


End file.
